Shifty Smashers
''Dear all readers, Smashbro8 fans, and wikia editors, this page, Shifty Smashers, is incomplete. I am deciding to leave this page incomplete until i finish the last level of the Cave, Jagged Jewels, then come back to it and complete it. '' Shifty Smashers is the twenty-second level of Donkey Kong Country Returns, as well as the seventh and final level of the Ruins (Donkey Kong Country Returns). This is the world's secret temple level, and like all other temple levels in their worlds, the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) must collect all the K-O-N-G Letters in every level of the Ruins (for the other temple levels, you must do the same, but collect the K-O-N-G Letters for that particular world's levels). Like all the other temple levels, the level is not required to beat the game and does not have any K-O-N-G Letters featured in it. Shifty Smashers introduces many golden cubes (or blocks, whatever you want to call them) which have designs on them that seem to come from the original Donkey Kong. These dangerous cubes are scattered throughout the whole level, taking up most of its space. The blocks move back and forth every second so the apes must carefully maneuver around to proceed and avoid being crushed. The level also features some purplish-pink spikes attached to a large ceiling that slowly moves up and down; it comes so far down that the Kongs must crouch down to avoid them. This level does not feature very many enemies, for there are only two Tiki Tanks in this level. In Time Attack mode of the game, a time of 1:05:00 is needed to get a gold medal, a time of 1:20:00 to get a silver medal and a time of 1:35:00 to get a bronze medal. Overview The level begins with the apes landing on a straight pathway with two urns that can be pounded on for a prize, leading to two large golden cubes, which move up and down. Next to these two golden cubes are two more urns that can be pounded on for collectibles, most likely. The duo must maneuver around the cubes to reach the next area where more of these large golden cubes can be found. After them is a group of twelve Bananas and an even larger group area of the moving cubes. The Kongs must pass through this area as the cubes move back and forth in order to reach a larger area of cubes. The apes cannot just head through the center of the room, for that is blocked by the cubes, leaving the Kongs no choice but to travel to the bottom of the area and under the cubes to get around. After falling between two cubes, the Kongs can reach a small, empty area. The primates must travel over a few blocks just ahead of here and climb up on some of them to reach a higher area where two urns that can be pounded on for a Banana Coin can be found. In the hallway after this, which is lower than the floor that the urns are on, the apes can find a large ceiling with purplish-pink spikes on it. Category:Levels in Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns